


What Our Friends See, Between You and Me

by theBrokenhearted_Lover



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Fluff, Speculation, camila being observant, camila knowing about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBrokenhearted_Lover/pseuds/theBrokenhearted_Lover
Summary: This is going to be a collection of chapters looking at Beatrice and Ava from the perspective of their friends.  Due to a lot of their scenes being just the two of them, I speculated a little on conversations and scenes I think might have happened as well as a look into scenes the others got to experience.I own nothing.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	What Our Friends See, Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Up is Camila.
> 
> A look at how she interacts and watches Beatrice and Ava through the season.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this and I imagine that Camila is the most emotionally intelligent of all of our Sister Warriors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will probably not be this long.

Camila wasn’t any younger than her Sister warriors in terms of biological age, but she has been a nun the least amount of time and was the newest member of their group to join the OCS. She didn’t have the same strategical intelligence as Beatrice, or the excellent combat skills of Lilith and she certainly didn’t wield a firearm as easily as Mary, though she did love the small crossbow in the armory. No, Camila was more adept in the emotions of the people around her than the other women she spent her time with, and while her sister warriors were by no means dumb, they each held a certain amount of density. So, when Ava first arrived in Cats Cradle, Camila expected that this untrained young woman would cause a stir within her fragile, little group.

Most of the OCS being relatively young women, when things happened, they all began to talk; the arrival of Ava created a sprinkle of rumors that flitted from group to group throughout the convent. Camila would hear the whispers ebb and flow while she trailed Ava through the building, questions here and there, yet no one ever moved to speak to the new Halo Bearer. Once Ava was occupied with Father Vincent, Camila sought out Beatrice to try and attain any information about this new woman they would be spending time with. What surprised Camila, who expected Beatrice to brush her off with a couple facts and indifference, was the slight pause in the other woman’s movements before she turned to her. 

“I haven’t had a real chance to speak with her. The only time we interacted was when she woke up panicking, and proceeded to launch me into a wall,” Beatrice spoke evenly and yet Camila noticed how she couldn’t keep eye contact as consistently as she normally did. She almost seemed to fidget under Camila’s gaze. There was something in her reaction that was familiar to Camila, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, so she let it go for now.

\- - - - -

The next time Camila had a chance to corner Beatrice for gossip, because Beatrice always seemed to know what was going on with everyone, was just after she had caught her conversing with Ava at lunch. 

“What did you talk to Ava about?” Camila popped up excitedly by Beatrice’s side. Lurching to the side away from Camila, Beatrice placed her hand on her chest to calm her breathing. Looking down the hall, she stepped off to the side in case anyone came down the hall behind them and gestured Camila over. 

“I told her not everything was a joke and we talked about Shannon briefly,” stated Beatrice softly. What she said, did not hold much information, but Camila could see how her shoulders were more relaxed than they had been since Shannon, her posture tall and strong yet not tensed and ready. Whatever she had spoken to Ava about was beneficial for Beatrice and Camila smiled at the content that gently rolled off of the other woman and eased into the tension that has been stifling Cats Cradle for the last several days.

\- - - - -

By the third time Camila saw Beatrice that day, the other nun was the one seeking her out. In contrast to how she was earlier Beatrice presented a stiff, perplexed image as she idly observed the armory while Camila worked. She hadn’t made any move to share what was on her mind, which didn’t surprise Camila in the least, but she also did not engage whenever Camila made an off handed comment in her direction. Once she was done signing out weapons for training, Camila gently placed the log aside and gave Beatrice her full attention.

“Bea? Is everything alright?” She prodded gently. “You seem distracted,” Camila finished. Beatrice blinked at her owlishly for a second, her brow slightly pinched in and then relaxed into a passive expression.

“Everything is fine,” assured the other woman, trailing her fingers against the metal of the weapons locker beside her. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently,” she continued lower, almost to herself. Turning away from Camila slightly and pulling her hands back in front of herself Beatrice twisted her fingers together tightly, almost as if to hold them still. 

“There was an issue with Ava earlier,” disclosed Beatrice, she still spoke softly, and Camila almost had to strain to hear her words past the distant training noise in the background. “She was quite distressed and I-” she hesitated unsurely. “I felt uncertain.” 

They stood together in silence for several minutes. The air around them felt heavy to Camila and while Beatrice had opened up to her, she still had this feeling that she had interrupted an incredibly important conversation. Beatrice had not moved from her spot but as Camila looked at her, the other woman looked like she was somewhere else in the world right then. 

“Would you like to have dinner with us?” The rush of heaviness around them evaporated instantly with Beatrice’s question, leaving Camila with the distinct feeling of whiplash. A smile stretched Camila’s cheeks anyway and Beatrice’s lips quirked in response.

“I would love that.” She exclaimed.

\- - - - - 

Beatrice and Ava found Camila on her way to the dining hall and they walked in together, Camila chatting about mundane things to Ava while they waited in line to grab food and found a place to sit. Several of the sisters that joined the same time as Camila, who she usually sat with during meals if Beatrice, Lilith and Mary weren’t around, steered clear of their little group. Ava’s brow tensed slightly and though she tried, Camila could see her eyes tracking the movement of the nuns as they skirted around them and the empty seats beside them to sit at the other tables lining the room. She dropped her eyes back to her food, shoulders drooping slightly before a shoulder bumped Ava out of her head and Beatrice made an off handed comment about how all the vegetables were grown by the nuns. Perking up instantly, Ava began trying to rattle off as many vegetable or gardening puns she could think of and a small smile pulled at Beatrice’s cheeks for the rest of the conversation and Ava no longer paid any attention to the women around them. 

Camila was so entranced in watching how the two interact she almost forgot to eat and ended up only finishing half of her meal before evening prayer started.

\- - - - - -

Camila turned to check that no one was following them as she watched Beatrice and Mary drag an injured Ava into the back of the van Father Vincent was waiting in, she climbed into the back setting the rifle off to the side so she could assist Beatrice in apply pressure to Ava’s shoulder. Her hands had barely begun to move toward Ava when Beatrice grabbed at her wrists to drag them against the fabric over the injury, the pressure of her hands over Camila’s was almost painful. Lifting her head to address Beatrice, she was struck speechless by the concentration in the other woman’s face, stripped bare of her usual stoic expression and completely focused on Ava and Ava alone. 

Words were said around her but the emotions quickly flitting across her friend’s face was so astonishing and open to Camila that she could only tear her gaze away when relief settled into the muscles of Beatrice’s face. Looking down to Ava, Camila had the distinct feeling she was the third party in a private moment, because the soft smile across her face was aimed directly at Beatrice; Ava’s eyes were warm and despite the blood on her face it glowed with a subdued joy.

In that instant it finally clicked, Camila could finally see that maybe there was something more, maybe more had happened in that day at Cats Cradle, because for whatever reason brought them together Ava and Beatrice had begun to orbit around each other.

\- - - - - -

Studying the journal of all the previous Warrior Nuns was exciting to Camila, to see how these women lived and experienced the world, so different from her own and yet so similar, filled her with curiosity. She continued to go through the different stories as she sat with Lilith, after her miraculous reappearance that both worried and relieved Camila, when she came across Sister Melanie’s story. It wasn’t until after Camila had turned the page that she absorbed what the story had entailed and had to flip back to reread the entry beautifully scripted in French across the page. 

Camila almost squealed in delight, but Lilith had just fallen asleep, so she wiggled slightly in her chair. This story was perfect, it addressed the current issue with Ava’s phasing, and it would also hopefully help Beatrice open up a little more. Standing from her chair, she glanced at Lilith and held the journal against her chest tightly, slowly reaching out Camila let her hand hover slightly over Lilith’s arm. She pulled back and made her way to the door to find Beatrice.

The two of them made her job easy, standing in the hallway just outside Lilith’s room, eerily silent and both staring directly at her. Camila approached them with the journal out and smiling softly at her friends.

“She’s asleep,” she informed them softly coming to a stop beside them.

“Good. Stay with her,” gently ordered Beatrice. Camila nodded her head.

“Okay,” she murmured before vaguely gesturing to Beatrice with the journal in her hands. “I found this story in the journal. I think it might help.” Camila smiled at her, handing over the journal, and turning away to continue her sit with Lilith. In her mind, Camila wished her friends a heartfelt good luck. 

\- - - - -

Lilith had asked for a minute alone leaving Camila standing by the front door to ArqTech sipping the nettle tea she had prepared earlier when Lilith had first arrived. When the automatic doors off to her right slid open, she turned her head to the sight of Ava checking over her shoulder as she rushed through the opening.

“What’s up?” Camila asked the nervous Halo Bearer. Her steps faltered slightly, like she hadn’t even noticed Camila standing there, and she quickly peaked over her shoulder again. 

“Just uh, running away from Beatrice,” confessed the warrior nun, shifting slightly from foot to foot. Camila scoffed lightly bringing the tea of toward her face.

“Oh, good luck,” she smirked into her cup as Ava continued out into the sun toward Lilith. The two women began to speak to each other just outside of range for Camila to eaves drop successfully. Several seconds later Camila could see Beatrice approach in her peripheral vision and turned toward her sister. 

The red in her eyes tipped Camila off that Beatrice might not want to be observed and she looked away from her to let the other woman have a moment to herself. Something had shifted with Beatrice and Ava, Camila could feel it in the space between them and she was impatient to watch the rest of their story unfold.


End file.
